


Scavengers

by lucidscreamer



Series: Dissonance Reduction and Other Survival Strategies [4]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 100 Women LJ Challenge fill, 100 words, Apocalypse, Canon, Cognitive Dissonance, Daryl is only mentioned, Drabble, Gen, LJ challenge fic, Married Couple, Season 2, Survivors, Unreliable Narrator, Zombies, character in denial about reality, messed up characters, messed up relationships, unlikable character that nevertheless bugs the author into writing fic about her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lori's preconceptions keep running afoul of reality, but denial is a powerful shield (even during the zombie apocalypse).</p><p>Season 2 drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scavengers

**Author's Note:**

> First in a series of drabbles exploring just what the hell is going on in Lori's mind during certain scenes of "The Walking Dead" TV series. (Because her whiplash actions/reactions and denial of reality make me angry enough to fic about it.)
> 
> Prompt #41 "wealth", 100 Women Challenge on LJ

Daryl dives right into the closest car, and Lori can't believe it. Not one voice raises the objections screaming in her head. Instead, they're compiling a shopping list for looting, as if this is some mall and not a highway choked with tombs.

 

"This is a graveyard!" she spits out, meeting Rick's pinched look with her own. His surprise sickens her. She swallows her arguments along with bile. How can he face the carnage around them and see _anything_ like opportunity?

 

Betrayed, she turns her face away. "I don't know how I feel about this."

 

No one bothers to respond.


End file.
